Who Knew
by at-a-glance
Summary: Danny, he could never admit defeat, since I could remember well at least not until last night. Jazz finally has to play the strong one after something horrific tears down her little brother. But what is it? [finished]
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late at the Fenton household and Jazz and Maddie were sitting in the living both being very quiet when Jazz had an idea.

"Hey mom…" She began, getting her mother's attention. "I have a question, about ghosts."

Maddie looked happily at her daughter, a question about ghosts, maybe she was interested in the profession, " What is it dear?" She asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice deciding not to seem too ecstatic.

"Is it possible for there to be a half human half ghost hybrid, of that sort?"

Maddie thought about this for a second then prepared her answer, "Now Jazz I don't think that's possible, how could something be alive and dead at the same time, it's highly illogical."

"Oh, but what if there was one?"

"Well then it would have to be studied, if there was a way to live and die at the same time then it would have to be figured out. Why, do you know of a creature like this?"

"No just curious." Jazz answered then she closed her book and went up the stairs, so now she knew telling herparents about Danny was out of the question, for now at least.

About an hour later, past his curfew, Danny came home. Only to be greeted by two unhappy parents. Jazz could hear them yell at him for being late again, and then his gentle footsteps resonated up the stairs.

Jazz couldn't help but feel sorry for him, maybe if they knew, no, it was more like maybe if they could understand. She wondered what happened to him tonight, she always wondered about her little brother and she always worried about him.

And with some unknown reason to her, she got up and went to his door. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but she thought he could be hurt, or maybe just needed to talk to someone. She knocked gently on his door, and heard soft groan. It was his way of telling you that you could enter.

When Jazz walked in she felt her heart sink, he had blood seeping through his shirt and he looked so drained.

"Danny, my God, let me help." She insisted tenderly.

Danny, who was too weak to even protest let her tend to his wounds. He didn't even speak the whole time she dressed his gashed and cuts, every so often Jazz would see him wince, but he never cried out. Jazz really didn't like doing this at all, but she was his older sister and whether she enjoyed it or not she was responsible for him. She didn't mind though, she loved to help him whenever she could, she just didn't want to have to see him hurt.

"There we go Danny," She sighed tiredly after finishing up. Jazz was just about to leave when a soft grip held her back. Jazz turned to see two scared blue eyes looking back at her.

"Please don't go Jazz." He plead softly.

Jazz couldn't say no, if he wanted her to say then why shouldn't she? So she sat back down next to him. Something wasn't right she could sense it. Danny, like a young child, snuggled beside her, holding onto her and refusing to let go.

"Danny are you alright, what's wrong?" She asked.

She didn't receive an answer, although she really didn't expect one. But she could feel Danny begin to shiver. Whatever happened to him, it defiantly terrified him. Danny curled into a small ball and let Jazz hold him.

Jazz was sure he was crying, from the quivering of his body and his hardly audible fractured breathing. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright I'm here Danny, it'll be alright." Comforted Jazz. "You shouldn't feel alone, I'll protect you Danny." She continued while running her hand through his hair while keeping her other arm wrapped around him.

Slowly he began to gain control and fell asleep. For awhile Jazz sat quietly still running her hand through his hair. She could feel his soft and gentle heartbeat against her hand. Jazz was probably just as scared, if not more, as him. And he was the braver one. But Jazz knew better, as an older sister, not to let him see her fear when he was afraid. That was another of her many responsibilities, she had to fight for him when he couldn't she had to chase away the shadows.

The clock read 1:40, last she checked it, but by the time she opened her eyes it said 5:00. '_Must've fallen asleep.' _She thought tiredly. She'd have to get ready for school in an hour and a half. Jazz decided that Danny would be fine if she left him alone now, beside she hadn't slept comfortably and decided she needed a little relaxation before school. Making sure his alarm was set, she gentle closed the door to her little brother's room. And she for the last time made sure he was ok.

* * *

Yeah so this is not the end, oh no, so if you like it review and I'll update as soon as I can, prove to me it's worth it 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Jazz woke up and got ready, she still couldn't keep last night out of her head, she wasn't sure why it all happened but she wanted to know what had bothered Danny so much, that he would just breakdown like that. Cause that was not her brother, Danny, he could never admit defeat, since she could remember. But then why did he do it last night? There was only one other time where Danny had been truly scared, but he never told anyone why, it was something that happened around the CAT testing, but no one actually knew what had terrified him so. He never even told Sam and Tucker. So now Jazz wondered if she would get an explanation this time.

Jazz opened his door to see if he even got up, but he wasn't there. Immediately she jumped to conclusions, but then slowed her mind knowing that he could be downstairs. She went downstairs to see if he was there but he wasn't.

"Mom, where's Danny?" She asked popping her head in the basement doorway.

"He already left for school Jazz, said he wanted to walk today." Maddie called.

Jazz shrugged, it didn't completely surprise her. He may have just wanted to clear his head or maybe he was a little embarrassed about needing his big sister's help. But whatever the reason was Jazz told herself not to take it so personal. _'Common Jazz this isn't about you, he probably needed some alone time, after all that happened.' _Her mind reassured her, and she never had any reason to doubt her thoughts before, so she simply agreed with herself.

* * *

"Finally!" Tucker cried as they last bell rang and the students poured into the hallway. "I thought today would never end. Is it just me or are Fridays **the** longest days?"

"It's just you." Sam answered blandly, "Honestly Tucker the day is not longer it's just your overworked mind telling you that."

"Why do you always insist on proving me wrong." He pulled out his PDA and hugged it. "At least you'll never doubt me." He cooed playfully to the machine.

Sam rolled her eyes, typical Tucker, and then her eyes fell on Danny who had been quiet the whole time. Usually he had something to say about how much weirder Tucker was compared to him, when he had theghost powers. But he said nothing, he didn't even sigh or roll his eyes, in fact he seemed more interested in the ground than them.

"You ok Danny?" She asked, his head snapped up at his name. "Cause you seem a bit out of it today."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." He answered meeting Sam's amethyst gaze.

"Ghost trouble, Danny?" Tucker asked noticing his quiet friend.

"You have no idea." Danny said empathizing the no.

Sam was about to offer some comforting words when Jazz began to call Danny. They all turned to see Jazz trying to get through the crowd.

"Listen guys I'll talk to you later, right now I have to do something." He explained before turning around and leaving his two friends to share a worried and confused stare.

Jazz smiled as he stood beside her as they walked to the car, she still didn't want to bring up last night yet, not reallysure if he would really want to talk about it. "So how was your day." She asked in her regular tone trying to hide the fact that she really didn't want to know.

ButDanny was betterat reading people than her and he could see right through her. He knew exactly what she wanted, but decided to play along until he was sure she could handle exactly what happened.

"Eh, it was ok, nothing really special happened."

"Oh?" She said raising an eyebrow. Still trying to make herself look convincing, but she wasn't kidding anyone, especially Danny.

"What about you Jazz?" He returned.

"Nope nothing happened either, guess it's just an ordinary boring day."

While they were driving home they both stayed quiet. It seemed to be an awkward moment between them, even more uncomfortable then when there was tension between them, cause at least then they both knew what the other felt. But this time they both just didn't know. Finally Danny broke the silence.

"Look Jazz we both know that you want to hear what happened to me last night, and I guess I'll tell you."

Jazz was able to contain her excitement and looked at him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Well then what if I told you that I really and sincerely do want to tell you. Besides you deserve to know." He answered. "But not here, let's go somewhere a little more comfortable then the car and more secluded than home."

Jazz nodded she knew a great place, Johnny had taken her there, no one was up on that hill and Danny would be free to say anything as loud as he wanted. They got out of the car and sat beneath a tree. Jazz smiled at Danny, hestill lookeda little uncomfortable, but he said he was ready, and it wasn't her place to stop him. Danny took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Alright Jazz you really want to know what happened last night, then I'll tell you. Ok so it's like this…"

* * *

Yes I know, I bet your like aww you suck, and I do. Remember reviews make me update, because if the story is really and truly worth it to you , you have to show me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so it s like this…

* * *

Danny was walking home that night only because it wasn't late and it was so nice out. He had time to kill and wasn't in any rush since it was only nine thirty. It was a beautiful crisp fall night, cold enough for a jacket but warn enough to walk in. Once he entered the park his ghost sense went off. Taking one glance at his cell phone clock he shrugged.

"Ok I've got time, why not I'll fight a lame ghost." He sighed.

Danny was just about to change his form when a large silver and blue claw knocked him down. Bewildered he got back up to stare into the face of a ghost tiger. It didn't really have a purpose, it was only here to cause senseless destruction. And it obviously wasn't in the mood for a fight. And just as quickly as it came it sliced through his chest and sent him into some bushes.

Danny tried to get up off his stomach but the pain penetrating from his body was too great. He knew he needed help or he'd die, but he just couldn't move off the cool ground. The blood spilling from his chest mixed into the dirt and suddenly he felt so cold. He began to violently shake and the only warmth was from his blood that was leaving him quickly. The world began to spin making him dizzy, slowly the colors turned to a gray and black vertigo. He fought so hard to keep his vision clear, but the darkness snatched him into the black and empty abyss. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat got louder and louder till utter silence prevailed, sweet and terrifying silence.

Finally Danny opened his eyes. Managing to shake off some pain he sat up. "Am I alive?" He whispered fearfully. He gently touched his chest and felt the blood, but he was alive. "I am, I lived."

He pulled out his cell phone that threatened eleven o clock. "Oh my God, I've been out for an hour! Mom and dad are going to kill me."

Danny grabbed his jacket knowing that he could never lie his way out of a bloody shirt. Then he immediately raced home, he was sure it hurt to move, but he'd ceased feeling, perhaps from shock. He entered the house and saw two impatient parents glaring at him, he never wanted to breakdown till then, he could feel himself slowly emotionally cracking as they yelled but luckily he was able to hold till he was alone with Jazz.

* * *

Danny finished telling Jazz his story and she had to let it all sink in for a moment. So that's what bothered him so much, he'd almost died, she wasn't completely sure what it was like to have a near death experience but it must've been terrifying. That's when it hit her she'd almost lost her little brother to a ghost. She really hated ghosts that had a need for senseless destruction. But some were good like Danny, ones that only wanted to help.

A sigh escaped Danny, as he sat quietly, Jazz felt like she needed to pull him closer just to let him know she was there. He stayed quiet for a little bit, they both did. When he broke the silence, "Jazz I'm only mortal, a stupid kid who thinks he can take the immortal. What was I thinking? I cant do anything right so why do I think I can win?"

Jazz bit her lip, not sure if she should let him be, she decided against keeping quiet. " Danny that's not true and you know it. We all get a little scared sometimes, and I'm only mortal too, but so is everyone else here. But you are part immortal too, and just cause it seems hopeless doesn't mean that it is, you can win, and you did, you beat death more than once and you've saved the world. You're not stupid, you just don't give yourself enough credit."

"What if I cant?" He asked fearfully.

"You can, I know you can. Because you're not alone, and you never will be, no matter what." She comforted. "I promise."

Danny relaxed and laid his head on her shoulder letting his guard something he never did. He closed his eyes for a little bit, just letting himself think while Jazz protected him from anything bad in the world, that was what she did best. That's all she ever wanted to do was just make sure he didn't get hurt by the cruel world, and it took him till now to realize this. When she was pushy she was making sure he didn't do something he'd regret and when she was over protective she was only was trying to make sure he didn't get hurt, when she was over bearing she was simply trying to make sure he understood. And now he got it.

The sun was setting and finally Jazz and Danny decided to leave. Danny never felt more safe to be with Jazz although he believed he was suppose to be the strong one, yet he was glad that he had her. She was the only one who was allowed and that he trusted to see him in his weakest moments. And because she had no reason to turn on him he was always safe to let her see him in any state of emotional anguish. She was his big sister, someone who was his best line of defense.

Jazz stared at Danny as he stared out the window letting the world pass through his eyes. She didn't care what others thought of him, he was perfect, brave, and strong, whether others could see it or not. She'd watched Danny grow up and she knew better, so what if he was a little jaded. He was her little brother and she'd always be there for him. Who knew how much strength he had and how much he could overcome?


End file.
